lapisfandomcom-20200216-history
Pepsiman
First appearance: Mysterious Five Project Latest appearance: Fracture Point Pepsiman is a long-forgotten mascot of Pepsi from the 1990s, primarily used in Japan in a series of commercials involving him delivering Pepsi to people who needed a thirst quenched with a nice cold soda. After starring in a game for the PlayStation, Pepsiman practically disappeared from marketing, and he awaits his return to this day. Much like Cool Spot, Pepsiman fights with his soda of choice, though he is less tied to it than Cool Spot, using bottles and cans of Pepsi rather than generating it from his body. Backstory Pepsiman is an official Pepsi mascot from Pepsi's Japanese corporate branch. The design of the Pepsiman character is attributed to Canadian comic book artist Travis Charest, created sometime around the mid-1990s. Pepsiman took on three different outfits, each one representing the current style of the Pepsi can in distribution. Twelve commercials were created featuring the character. His role in the advertisements is to appear with Pepsi to thirsty people or people craving soda. Pepsiman happens to appear at just the right time with the product. After delivering the beverage, sometimes Pepsiman would encounter a difficult and action oriented situation which would result in injury. Another more minor mascot, Pepsiwoman, also featured in a few of her own commercials for Pepsi Twist; her appearance is basically a female Pepsiman wearing a lemon-shaped balaclava. History Fracture Point Pepsiman is stated to be the main character of it's story mode Once More Unto the Breach. A complete summary of his role in the game will be typed up soon. Mysterious Seven Project TBA Moveset *'Standard Special: Pepsi Toss' - Pepsiman tosses a can of Pepsi at his enemies. It can be used as either a blunt but weak projectile or the player can hold down B to shake up the can, turning it into a grenade of sugary goodness. *'Side Special: Unstoppable Thirst' - The player switches from controlling Pepsiman to placing down a large 'HELP!' bubble somewhere on the stage by using the control stick. After letting go of the B button, Pepsiman will move as fast as he can to the 'HELP!' bubble, doing damage to anyone who's in his path. *'Up Special: Pepsi Jet' - Pepsiman uses a shaked-up bottle of Pepsi to go in an arc upwards and forwards. Too weak to act as anything but recovery. *'Down Special: Pepsi Dynamo' - An explosion of pure Pepsi appears below Pepsiman, damaging himself along with anyone near him. Amazingly high knockback is dealt to those caught in explosion as well. *'Super Move: Pepsi Breaker' - Pepsiman lunges at one of his enemies. If they are hit by his punch, they get teleported to the middle of the stage, where Pepsiman continually appears from the edge of the screen in a flying kick, ending his combo of hits by summoning a massive bottle of Pepsi to spray a massive beam onto his enemy, similar to Samus's Zero Laser. Gallery DrinkPepsiman.jpg|Drink! PepsimanRollingCan.png|Pepsiman running from one of his brethren. PespimanPepsifactory.jpg|Pepsiman inside the Pepsi Factory. AnotherDayInParadise.jpg|Pepsiman's strange co-star. PepsimanBottleTops.jpg|Pepsiman Bottle Toppers. Category:Characters Category:Mysterious X Project Category:Mysterious Five Project Category:Mysterious Seven Project Category:Purgatorial Mayhem